gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Vogue
Vogue 'è una canzone della popstar ''Madonna cantata da Sue Sylvester nell'episodio Come Madonna, il quindicesimo della Prima Stagione. Nel corridoio Sue e Will si confrontano ed hanno l'ennesima discussione. Stavolta è Will a reagire a tono e a controbattere le offese di Sue con altre offese. Il professor Schue critica capelli della coach, mettendola in imbarazzo e lasciandola interdetta. Kurt e Mercedes assistono alla scena e si dirigono nell'ufficio della Sylvester per offrirsi di aiutarla a trovare un suo nuovo look, specialmente per quanto riguarda i capelli. Sue ammette di fronte ai due studenti di aver sempre adorato Madonna e che quando aveva appena sei anni, in contemporanea con l'uscita del disco di successo True Blue, lei stessa insieme alla sorella Jean aveva cercato di arricciarsi i capelli e cambiarne il colore utilizzando un mix di solventi vari e ammoniaca. Il risultato danneggiò irreparabilmente la sua chioma, motivo per cui i capelli non le vanno mai oltre le spalle. Con l'aiuto di Artie e le sue abilità da regista, Kurt e Mercedes mettono su un videoclip di Vogue ispirato all'originale e l'assolo è tutto per la Coach Sylvester. Testo della canzone '''Sue (con Kurt e Mercedes): Strike a pose! Strike a pose! (Vogue, Vogue) (Vogue, Vogue) Look around everywhere you turn is heartache It's everywhere that you go You try everything you can to escape The pain of life that you know When all else fails and you long to be Something better than you are today I know a place where you can get away It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so Come on, vogue, Let your body move to the music Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow, You know you can do it All you need is your own imagination, So use it, that's what it's for Go inside, for your finest inspiration Your dreams will open the door It makes no difference if you're black or white If you're a boy or a girl If the music's pumping it will give you new life You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it! Come on, vogue Let your body move to the music Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it Not just where you bump and grind it Soul is in the musical That's where I feel so beautiful Magical, life's a ball So get up on the dance floor Come on,vogue Let your body move to the music Hey, hey, hey! Come on, vogue Let your body go with the flow You know you can do it Beauty's where you find it Beauty's where you find it Greta Garbo, and Monroe Dietrich and DiMaggio Marlon Brando, Jimmy Dean On the cover of a magazine Grace Kelly, Harlow, Jean Picture of a beauty queen Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire Sue Sylvester, dances on air They had style, they had grace Rita Hayworth gave good face Lauren, Katherine, Lana too Will Schuster, I hate you! Ladies with an attitude Fella's that were in the mood Don't just stand there, let's get to it Strike a pose, there's nothing to it Vogue ( Vogue Vogue Vogue ) Oooh, you've got to Let your body move to the music Oooh, you've got to just Let your body go with the flow Oooh, you've got to just, Vogue! Curiosità *La prima canzone in cui canta anche Sue; *Il primo assolo di Sue: *Alcune parti della canzone sono state alterate. Per esempio è stata aggiunta la rima "Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire" con "Sue Sylvester, dances on air", oppure "Lauren, Katherine, Lana too" con "Will Schuester, I hate you!". Galleria di foto Willschuesterihateyouvogue.PNG Vogue15.PNG Vogue14.PNG Vogue11.PNG Vogue10.PNG Vogue9.PNG Vogue8.PNG Vogue6.PNG Vogue5.PNG Vogue4.PNG Vogue3.PNG Vogue2.PNG Vogue1.PNG Vogue.jpg Vogue 1.PNG Vogue.PNG Suevogue.PNG Suebellainvogue.PNG Manvogue.PNG Kurtvogue2.PNG Kurtvogue.PNG Kurtbn.PNG Kurt worried after sue vogue.PNG Kurt e mercedes bn.PNG Doublevoguesue.PNG Sueaftervogue.PNG Sue29.PNG Kurtcedes bfore vogue.PNG Video Navigazione en:Voguede:Voguees:Voguefr:Vogue Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Canzoni Sue Sylvester